Windwaker: Awakening the Sages
by The Youkai Nightmare
Summary: We're storming a fortress of evil guys and we're going to save your sister! ...You know...this would make a good movie, and although you're probably all fatalistic about this, I'm having a blast!  Sequel to OoTTGR and TPRoI. Rebirth Series.
1. Unfamiliar Seas

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but it's awesome, and shall be mentioned sometimes in this story…haha._

_**Windwaker: Awakening the Goddesses**_

**Chapter One: Unfamiliar Seas**

"Push off!" A girl with long, curly, golden hair screamed to herself as she pushed her little speedboat off the dock. It glided into the water after a plunk, and stayed attached to the chain. The girl then got down in it and unhooked the boat from the dock. With a triumphant grin, she sat in the driver's seat and shoved the key into the slot. When she turned the key, the engine roared, and then she made it take off into the big blue ocean.

The girl was about seventeen and seemed to be a bit of a wild child. Her mother, who was the only person she lived with, was on a business trip, and since it was summer vacation, she could do whatever she wanted. So, she decided that a journey into the ocean was what she wanted to do. Of course, since all she had was a speedboat, it would only last a couple of days with the extra gas and it wouldn't fit that much food.

Oh, this girl had a name. It was Mikayla. Mikayla didn't like that name too much, and her friends either called her Mickey or Mick…or Mike…she liked Mickey though, it reminded her of the theme park in her wonderful state of Florida.

Mikayla had her mid-back length golden hair down in a low ponytail, which streamed out behind her with the wind. She also had a pair of bright hazel eyes. Since she lived in Florida, her skin was superbly tan. Her mom always said she was going to get skin cancer one day. Mikayla didn't really care.

Then, she connected her iPod to the radio and cranked both up. Unlike most people, Mikayla didn't stick to just one or two genres of music. She just like music depending on her mood, or what she just felt like listening to. The first song that popped up was techno, and she grinned. E-type sung this song, called "Life." It was really upbeat, and easy to sing to, so Mikayla did just that.

By midday she couldn't see land, and by nightfall her first unit of gas was almost gone. So, Mikayla killed the engine and got out of the driver's seat. Her arms felt like rubber, and her eyes were beginning to droop. Slowly she made her way to the food storage and drew out some bread, a knife, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jelly. Thus, the greatest sandwich creation was to be made, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yum.

After her dinner, she made sure that the iPod was safely inside a waterproof container, and curled up in a sleeping bag. It wasn't long before Mikayla fell asleep to the sound of waves lapping up against her boat.

_CRASH_

Mikayla was jolted out of her sleep by something smashing against the side of her speedboat. '_Sharks_!' was her first thought, until she saw the creature. At first, it did seem like a shark, but it seemed to be vibrant purple in color, and it had many strange markings. With a squeak, Mikayla backed up, and slammed on her ass as the thing crashed into her boat again. As she looked around, she saw something that might stop the creature…but then realized it might be illegal to kill something like this…it was probably endangered.

Then, she was shoved back forcefully as the thing crashed back against the speedboat. That was the same time a sickening sound was heard from that same source, and Mikayla realized that the shark was breaking through the side of the little speedboat. Suddenly, the endangered species list and the huge fine didn't seem to matter.

So, Mikayla picked up the rifle that was located at the back of the speedboat and frantically loaded it, but at the same time ended up dropping the bullets. After about a minute, she had a fully loaded rifle, and the boat was beginning to sink. At this point, it was kill the shark or be eaten alive.

Mikayla pointed the gun towards the shark, and brought her finger against the trigger. It was driving in again.

_Click._

With a blink, Mikayla looked at her gun. The safety was on. With a whimper of fright, Mikayla flicked the switch and aimed it again, and had to shoot immediately. Mikayla hadn't taken into account that the shark's skin might not be penetrable, but it seemed to kill the weird shark instantly, and Mikayla was knee-deep in water. Mikayla dropped the gun and dove for her iPod. In retrospect, that wasn't the smartest choice of her life, but she made it, and would have to live with it.

It wasn't long before she was shoulder-deep in water, and the boat was slipping away from her feet. Her iPod was now safely in her short pockets, and her tank clung to her body. Part of her mind realized that it would be bad if she was rescued or found by a guy, but then part of her didn't really care.

The good thing about being from Florida pretty much meant that she could float for a long time, do the bike peddle and moving arm thing, just so that she could stay alive. The bad about being from Florida, just like every place on Earth, it couldn't last forever…

She hadn't told anybody that had headed out to the ocean either…that was dumb…

So, Mikayla watched as the sun slowly began to come up. Her throat soon became parched, and it didn't help that she was completely surrounded by salt water. That would just make her sick, and thus she'd have a horrible condition.

The sun had finished coming up when she saw something come from her left side, a little bit ahead of her was a boat. Mikayla was so relieved that she didn't register a thing about the boat except that it was her savior. So, with a slight groan, she set herself into swimming there, freestyle. It took her about five minutes to catch up to the boat, and she noticed that a few people were looking down at her from it. It was a really big boat, Mikayla noticed, and didn't have very much pain, except for a few designs.

It also seemed like a really old-style boat that was in good condition. How did it survive sharks that rammed through metal?

Then, a small rowboat was lowered, with a really small guy. He wore a striped shirt with green pants, brown boots, and an orange bandanna. The oddest thing about him were his glasses. One of the lenses was cracked, and the glasses seemed almost too big for his face. Mikayla chose not to say anything, and instead accepted the guy's hand. "Are you shipwrecked?" He asked after she had fully gotten into the rowboat. Mikayla nodded, slightly gasping from using the last of her energy on swimming. "I figured as much, you look like you've been through something…was it a gyorg?"

Mikayla blinked. "A…what?"

"Gyorg." Then, the guy brought out a book and showed Mikayla a picture that looked exactly like what had attacked her earlier.

"Yeah…that's it…" Mikayla replied to the gesture, and realized exactly how out of breath she was. "I've…never seen…one…before." All of her words came out in between pants of breath.

"I'm always right about these things. In any case, I'm Mako." The small guy reached out to shake Mikayla's hand.

"Uh…Mikayla." Mikayla took the hand. Then, the boat reached the top, and Mako jumped onto the big boat. Mikayla's eyes widened at what looked to be six more people staring at her. Three of them were huge…what some would consider appearing as muscle-heads. There were two more guys of about Mako's height, and then there was one girl. Like Mikayla, she was tan, with blonde hair, but this girl's hair was much brighter than Mikayla's.

"This girl…Mikayla was attacked by a Gyorg. From what I can tell, she has no possessions, other than the thing in her pocket." Mako pointed to Mikayla's shorts, and Mikayla pulled out her iPod. Then, she looked at the others in front of her. Something struck her so fast it made her head spin. They all seemed like…pirates.

"So, I suppose you've figured out what we are by now, eh?" The girl grinned confidently towards Mikayla. "Scared yet?"

At first, Mikayla didn't respond, but then an amazed look overtook her features and she practically ran up to the girl. "You…you're…" Mikayla stuttered, then swallowed. "You're pirates! That's so cool! Awesome!"

The pirates all looked stunned, they had obviously not expected this kind of reaction from a shipwrecked girl. Mikayla didn't even register that the girl was a bit taller than her, and quite a bit stronger. "You're…not scared?" A different voice popped up. It was one of the short kids, but with a red bandanna, a bucktooth, and semi-long blonde hair. He looked like a dork.

"Why should I be?" Mikayla asked, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I love pirates!"

"Who are you, really?" The girl asked. Mikayla blinked as a brilliant thought popped into her head.

"I'm…Mikayla Sparrow!" Mikayla said proudly. Of course, Sparrow wasn't her real last name, but Smith kind of seemed…boring, and common. Maybe these people hadn't seen Pirates of the Caribbean yet…

"Mikayla Sparrow…okay…" The girl shrugged. "I've never heard of you."

"That's okay." Mikayla shrugged. "I wouldn't suspect that you have." Then, Mikayla thought of something that would be…bad. "But uh…may I ask where I am?"

For some reasons the pirate's didn't seem to think this was weird. "We're headed from Shark Island over to Outset Island to find supplies." The girl answered. Mikayla took this to mean that the girl was the head of the pirates, which was even cooler in her book.

"Do you have a home?" One of the bigger guys asked. He had a weird hairstyle, and kind of made Mikayla think he was a bit of a sap. "I'm Nudge."

"Gonzo." Another of the big guys spoke. He had a green shirt and some sort of weird tattoo on his chest, and a red bandanna. He seemed pretty burly.

"Senza." Senza had a purple shirt, a hairy chest, and a black beard.

"Niko." Niko was the kid with the bucktooth.

"Zuko." Zuko had a red bandanna and killer sideburns.

The girl didn't speak for a while, but when she did it was with a final smile. "I'm Tetra, the captain of this crew. So, you never answered Nudge's question."

"Well…yeah…in Florida."

"Where's that?" Niko asked.

"Uh…the United States…" Mikayla's speaking began to slow. Something was really wrong with this situation. "Wait…what country are you guys from? Or countries?"

Tetra looked bewildered. "Countries? We don't have anything like that in our world…are you sure you didn't hit your head during the gyorg attack?"

**End of Chappie**

_Wow, I think I'm having the most fun writing this one…because something about Windwaker is very light-hearted, no matter what situation you're in (although, I admit…sailing around sucked ass…). SO I'm going to alternately work on this and my Twilight Princess one and get them DONE:D NYAHA!_


	2. Giant Bird

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but it's awesome, and shall be mentioned sometimes in this story…haha._

_**Windwaker: Awakening the Goddesses**_

**Chapter Two: Giant Bird**

Mikayla stretched herself out on her new makeshift bed. Well…now it wasn't too new…after all, she had been with the pirates for a couple of days now, and they seemed to like to drift. Randomly they would dive down into the ocean and get treasure, although Mikayla didn't know how they knew where it was.

She had also been inducted as a temporary member of their pirate crew, though Tetra was very skeptical about this. So, Mikayla's clothes had been dumped overboard, since they were so weird, and she had gone with Tetra into her own private captain's room and borrowed a couple of outfits. Mikayla chose a basic pair of black pirate pants and a light blue shirt with a black vest over it. It was practical.

Although, Michaela was disappointed when she had to give away her flip-flops. How they had stayed on when she swam, she didn't know, but she had to opt for a pair of slip-ons instead, or a pair of boots. The slip-ons were more like sandals, so she was okay with them.

The reaction of hers to that bit of news, however, made the crew a bit skeptical of her sanity.

"I'm from Florida! We don't wear close-toed shoes!"

Mikayla realized that she probably sounded a bit snooty with that comment.

It was still early morning, and she was reluctant to get out of bed. The first thing that Mikayla noticed was that she didn't really have a job. Niko, who was considered the lowest of the pirates, was stuck underneath the ship guarding things, like the treasure. Tetra seemed to have qualms about giving Mikayla, and it was probably because Tetra didn't trust Mikayla.

Of course, Mikayla supposed, if a pirate were trusting, they wouldn't be considered a pirate.

Mikayla finally forced herself out of bed, and changed. She had, by now, gotten used to the shoes.

So, she made her way to the deck, and noticed that everybody was on deck, pointing at a speck in the distance. Mako motioned for Mikayla to join him. The two had become fast friends; for all that he was a bookworm. Above in the nest, Zuko was pointing at something off in the distance, although Mikayla couldn't see anything.

"What's going on?" Mikayla asked Mako, who looked grim.

"That damn bird…" Mako growled. Mikayla was shocked that Mako would curse at anything, he always seemed mild-mannered to her, but then again, everybody had to change their moods sometime, or they'd be like clowns.

Oh how she hated clowns.

"Umm…why is everybody freaking out over a bird?" Mikayla asked.

"If you knew that bird, you'd freak out too." Nudge said gruffly. Mikayla was curious, but then noticed that Tetra was even apprehensive. For some reason, Mikayla thought that nothing fazed the pirate captain. Then again, Tetra didn't actually seem fazed. She seemed more…angry then anything. So maybe that was expected…

But over a bird? Mikayla was very confused. Zuko was still shouting things that she couldn't quite hear.

Then, the bird dove into full sight. Mikayla's eyes widened. The bird was absolutely huge!

Then, suddenly, it attacked the ship. Mikayla's eyes widened as the pirates began to scramble for the cannons, and soon the boat was rocked with the sound of cannon fire. Her legs felt like jelly, and she had to crouch down. Then, the bird dove for Tetra, who was one of the three people on the outside of the ship. Zuko was hollering at the bird, and Mikayla just sat there, stunned. The bird dove down and reached out for Tetra, who took out a pirate sword and sliced its talon. The bird screeched and backed off. Mikayla looked around, and saw a loose piece of wood. It would have to do.

Mikayla grabbed it and stood up. Quickly she darted to Tetra's side. Tetra raised her eyebrow at Mikayla.

"What?" Mikayla said. "It's the only thing I had…"

Then, the bird screeched and dove again. Mikayla swung the piece of wood and smacked the injured talon of the bird. This time, however, the bird didn't back off, and grabbed Tetra. Mikayla watched as Tetra was taking, yelling, out towards a semi-nearby island. Zuko was now frantically shouting, but this time Mikayla tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Outset! The bird is heading for Outset Island!" Zuko was shouting. Then, the boat began to turn in the direction that the bird was headed. The chase began.

Mikayla looked at Zuko, who motioned for her to go below deck. With a nod Mikayla did as she was told, and looked for Gonzo.

"If we can get that bird to drop Tetra, she'll be fine…" Gonzo said. "Hopefully she won't land in anything sharp…"

"What? She'll be above land by the time we get within range!" Senza declared.

"I don't care, I'm going to be a part of the search and rescue team that'll get her. Besides, landing on land is better than being caught up in the Fortress…"

"We can't spare too many people…" Nudge said. Gonzo looked around.

"Mako, you come with me!" Mako nodded and cast Mikayla a worried look. Then, Mikayla noticed that Gonzo was looking at her.

"You…Mikayla…come with us too. You have to earn your place on the ship at some time you know." Gonzo said gruffly. Mikayla nodded and followed Mako and Gonzo up to the deck, and then to the rowboat. Mako and Mikayla climbed in first, and Gonzo got in last. He lowered the rowboat into the water and then took the oars. From there they began to paddle all of the way to shore.

The first things that Mikayla noticed when they hit the shore of Outset Island were the houses. To their side was a lookout station, where nobody could be seen. Either the village was in hiding, or it as a pretty relaxed village.

Above them, they heard and almost felt the sound of a cannonball being blasted from the pirate ship. Mikayla looked up, but couldn't find the bird until she noticed it flying away from the island. Mako took out a telescope and landed it on the bird. "Tetra isn't with him…so she must be on the island."

Mikayla and Gonzo nodded, and Gonzo lead the way deeper into the island. It seemed to be made up of mostly a mountaintop or something. It reminded Mikayla slightly of Hawaii, except the majority of the islanders who were now popping up weren't that tan.

Soon, the village disappeared into dense jungle. Mikayla stayed closely behind Gonzo as he swung his sword to clear a path large enough for him. If it was large enough for Gonzo, there would plenty of room for Mako and Mikayla.

The trek seemed to take a half hour before they heard a bit of a shout and a crash of undergrowth. Gonzo sped up and the two followed closely behind him still. Soon they came upon two people, one of which was Tetra. The pirate captain was glaring at a boy in a funny green outfit, complete with the funny green hat. Mikayla almost giggled at his appearance, until Gonzo ran up to Tetra.

"Miss Tetra! Miss Tetra!" Gonzo shouted. Mikayla and Mako followed after him. "I thought you were a goner after that bird dropped you on the summit…"

Tetra looked surprised, and then a bit ticked off. "That bird dropped me on a summit?" After a pause, she grumbled and looked off to the side. "Well…wasn't that nice of it."

"Are you all right…Tetra?" The boy in green asked. Mikayla quirked an eyebrow at him. He seemed about her age, but that outfit was just too…ridiculous, especially in this weather. Wasn't he hot?

"Fine…but let's all go back to the ship. It's time that we got back at that damned bird…" Tetra growled, and marched off. Gonzo almost followed after Mikayla and Mako, who had followed Tetra immediately.

"Uh…but what about this kid?" Gonzo asked, and pointed to the green clad boy. Tetra looked at Gonzo and shrugged her shoulders.

"Forget about the kid, we have to get back to the ship." Tetra ordered, and Gonzo, after looking back at the boy, followed. Mikayla was right behind Mako, and was looking around. There were so many trees, but suddenly all she saw was clear blue sky, and some tall grass. Across from them was a bridge, and some little girl with blond hair was waving. Mikayla didn't have a clue as to whom that little girl was waving at until she saw the boy wave back.

Then, the little girl began to cross the bridge at a run. At first, Mikayla was worried about the missing board in the bridge, but that wasn't their biggest problem by far. A loud screech sounded throughout the air and Mikayla turned to see the giant bird headed straight for the little girl. The boy to their side screamed as the bird took the little girl in its talon and flew off, away from them.

"Big Brother!" The girl shouted.

"Aryll!" With that, the boy began to run with his sword drawn. Mikayla gasped as she noticed that he was going to head straight off the edge of a cliff. Without a second thought, Mikayla dove for the boy's hands, and caught one. To her side, Tetra had caught the other hand.

"Stupid kid!" Tetra growled. "She's gone, now stop struggling!"

After a moment more, the boy quieted down, and Mikayla watched as the little girl disappeared from their sight completely.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Okay, before any Florida peoples get offended by this, I want to point out one thing, when Mikayla said she didn't wear close-toed shoes, it wasn't to make her seem like an idiot or something along those lines. When I was in London and Paris in March (very cold there btw) my group traveled with a small group from Florida (how the Wyoming group ended up as larger is beyond me…). When the tour guide asked them, they were very offended, and then were further offended when we called them idiots._

_After that, I admit, I don't like Florida peoples very much…especially the one emo kid who wore girl pants…I don't get how a guy can wear those…_


	3. Link

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but it's awesome, and shall be mentioned sometimes in this story…haha._

Windwaker: Awakening the Goddesses

Chapter Three: Link

"What?!" Tetra shouted. Mikayla was surprised to notice that Tetra seemed dumbfounded, and that was one expression that she didn't expect to see on the captain.

"I want you to take me to wherever that bird took Aryll." The boy said. Mikayla had found out that the boy's name was Link, and he seemed bound and determine to throw the pirate's off guard with every move, even if it wasn't intentional.

"You…want to come…with us…" Tetra stated skeptically as she regained her composure. "Are you sure, I mean, we're dangerous. We're the scourge of the seas and everything. You'd be crying in a day."

Link looked taken aback, and shifted on his feet. Mikayla almost giggled, he was making it worse just with this body language.

"But…what about that bird, it had almost taken you…"

"Almost, that's the difference." Tetra snapped. "Besides, you and your sister have absolutely nothing to do with us." With that, she began to turn around.

"That's a lie, Miss Tetra." Somebody came down from the sky and landed, which made Mikayla nearly jump out of her skin. The man looked kind of weird. He had a brilliant tan, but his hair was white and stuck up a little, and his eyes were bright red. The most startling thing about him though, was his nose and mouth, or should she say…beak.

His wings kind of threw her for a loop as well, but at least they were in somewhat of a resting position and hung down from his arms.

"This isn't just a single incident, and you know that. Girls have been taken from their homes, all of which have one single feature in common. These girls have pointed ears, much like yours, Miss Tetra." The birdman spoke. Mikayla's eyes widened, and she looked out of the corner of her eye to see that Miss Tetra's ears were somewhat pointed, but they weren't long. That was strange…why hadn't she noticed before? "You were the ones who came storming up to the island after that bird, and when it came back for Tetra, it grabbed the nearest girl who had pointed ears, which happened to be Link's little sister. That bird mistook that girl for you."

Mikayla noticed Tetra twitch slightly as guilt began to settle into the captain's mind. After a moment, Tetra shot a glare at the guy, and then at Link.

"Fine, but you're not going to demand us to drop you off at any random island just because you're homesick or can't stand the hard life of a pirate." Tetra snapped at Link.

"I also need to tell you…the bird belongs to the Forsaken Fortress…" The guy stated slowly. Everybody's eyes widened, except for Mikayla and Link's. They were just a bit confused.

"The Forsaken Fortress…isn't that where…" Tetra trailed off as the guy nodded. Then, Tetra's head snapped to Link.

"You can't go to the Forsaken Fortress equipped like you are. That's just a puny little sword, can't you find something else to help you defend yourself with?"

Mikayla realized that she had never seen Tetra quite this stressed before. Maybe it was because Tetra was captain, she wasn't used to being told she was wrong, although she was surprised that the captain would listen to something that a stranger had told her.

Finally, Mako tapped Mikayla on the shoulder. Mikayla turned to him, and he motioned for her to follow him up to the boat. Zuko would obviously be the only one to stay with Tetra, which was fine with Mikayla.

Once on board, Mako filled everybody in while Mikayla had to go back down to her cabin. She wasn't a full pirate yet, and had to stay out of everybody's way. It kind of sucked, but she could live with it.

"So much for Mikayla Sparrow…" Mikayla sighed as she plopped down on her bed.

A little while later, two people entered her quarters. One was Tetra, and the other was Link. "Well, since both of you seem to get in the way, why doesn't Link just stay in your cabin?" Tetra said. Mikayla shrugged. There were three extra beds, so it really was no problem…except for the getting dressed part. However, Link seemed like a decent guy, so she doubted she would have trouble with him being a peeping tom or something like that.

"Oh…Mikayla…can I speak to you for a second?" Tetra asked as Link went to sit down on one of the extra beds. Mikayla stood up and followed her out.

"Okay, I'm not going to say the first part a second time, so listen closely, okay?" Tetra growled, and Mikayla nodded. "Thank you for helping me try and fend that bird off. I realize I might have been taken if you weren't there, and not have had a chance of escape."

"Oh…really…it wasn't…"

"Don't respond to that." Tetra snapped. Mikayla simply nodded. "The second thing is, you aren't entirely happy on this pirate ship, are you?"

"Well…" Mikayla thought. "I'm just bored is all…since I can't really do anything." Mikayla admitted. "I'd much rather have a job to do."

Tetra pursed her lips. "I realize that…and I'm sorry, but I may have another job for you off the ship. Link is going to the Forsaken Fortress…and I know you don't know what that is, or where, but it's dangerous. I think I'm going to send you with him. He has this sense of…" Tetra waved her hand in the air as she tried to find the right word to use. "A sense of…something about him. I think you would be a lot better off with him than with us."

Mikayla opened her mouth to protest, but Tetra lifted her hand. "I know it sounds like I'm getting rid of you, but I'm not. You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat. Well, I'm curious, and maybe it'll end up killing somebody, but that's what you have to live with, right?"

"Well…yes…"

"I'm giving you this." Tetra slipped Mikayla a green stone necklace, although the stone looked a bit bulky and awkward. "This was what I'll use to communicate with you from time to time. Link will probably be able to hear this too, but I'm going to trust you with this…but I want it back when everything is settled, you hear me?"

Mikayla nodded, and put the necklace around her neck. Tetra gave a sly grin and patted Mikayla on the shoulder.

"Well then, I'd take the time to get to know your new companion, we'll probably be there tomorrow night." With that, Tetra turned on her heel and headed up to the deck. Mikayla sighed and walked back into the cabin. Link was passed out on the bed.

"He must have had a stressful day…" Mikayla murmured, and suddenly yawned. "I have too…time for a nap…"

The next morning Mikayla woke up to see Link just swinging his legs from the side of the bed. He looked about as bored as she could have felt if she wasn't so groggy.

"Hola…Buenos diaz…" Mikayla yawned that sentence. Link looked at her confused. Mikayla realized she had switched to Spanish vocabulary and quickly apologized. "Sorry…I was just saying hi and good morning."

"Ah…good morning." Link said, and shifted uncomfortably. Mikayla took a subtle but close look at his face to realize that probably all he was thinking about was Aryll, which she understood. She didn't totally understand the relationship siblings had, but went with it nonetheless.

"So, I'm to accompany you on your…uhhh…quest." Mikayla said. When Link didn't respond, Mikayla rolled her eyes. "You know, if you stay depressed, you'll never get anything done."

Link glared up at her. "What do you mean?"

Mikayla sighed. "You see, when people are depressed or have their minds on other things…well…they're easily distracted. This Forsaken Fortress place sounds like it's a dangerous place." Then, she smiled. "You'll need to pay attention to what you're doing, since I guess we're going to be sneaking around."

For a moment, Link studied Mikayla. "You don't know the Forsaken Fortress?" He asked, slightly shocked. "Aren't you a part of this pirate ship?"

"Well…I guess you could say that I'm a new recruit." Mikayla shrugged. "I don't know anything about the areas around this ocean…I've never even heard of Outset Island before now, much less the Forsaken Fortress."

Link stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment before he shook his head. "You've never been to this area of the ocean?!"

Mikayla shrugged. "Umm…no. It's hard to explain I guess. I don't think anybody from where I come from knows about this area…which is odd." She looked up at the ceiling. "Unless the military has used some sort of cloaking device because they really need it for something, but then you all wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked. Mikayla studied him for a minute, he truly did look genuinely confused, and so he really didn't know what she was talking about. So much for the secret military cloaking device theory, there had to be some other explanation.

The next few days were spent talking and getting to know each other. Sometimes they'd go out on the deck and swab it down until it was perfectly clean, and sometimes they'd train down at the bottom of the ship with Niko training. He really was the lowest bit of the ship, so Link beat his little tests easily. Mikayla had more trouble with them. It wasn't long before she was black and blue with bruises from falling. She was getting better at it through, and made it across once for each test. Link was a bit of a show-off in that respect, and made it over every time. At least he gave Mikayla tips on how to improve.

Then one morning Tetra came down to their cabin. "We'll be there by tonight."

**End of Chappie**

Sorry that took so long. I got to this one place (around where Mikayla starts speaking Spanish) and I didn't know what to write, so I've been putting it off. So I half-assed the end but I hope that's all right. In any case, I'm at a better place now, easier to write so I'll get to that next chapter quick. Now hopefully I can stare at the Twilight Princess bit and get out of my writer's block there. EEK! I am REALLY sorry about the delay in updates. Forgive me?


End file.
